


[赤黛]因为检视官先生不愿如此 1-4

by brasshandle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasshandle/pseuds/brasshandle
Summary: 检视官×女装癖法医雷





	[赤黛]因为检视官先生不愿如此 1-4

 

01

水手服打扮的少女以与跨栏长跑相似的姿势与速度，在水泥路障之间落下又飞起。她就像一个从学校体育祭的赛场上误打误撞冲出来的选手，在被霓虹灯照耀着的夜晚街道上拼命奔跑。  
路过的男性上班族带着混合不耐与困倦的神情，转了转头，想知道附近咚咚的脚步声来源于何处。而在见证她那惊人的弹跳与爆发力后，男人不禁露出瞠目结舌的表情。从他身后的橱窗玻璃上，正倒映出因落地而向上飞动的裙摆侧影。

“见鬼！‘那个人’到底跑到哪里去了？”  
奔跑的少女因焦躁而喃喃自语，和清秀的外表相反，她的声音粗嘎沙哑，仿佛是个作女性打扮的男人。  
她暂时停下脚步，警戒地四处打量。仰起头的瞬间，被掩饰在丝带下的小巧的喉结从黑色蕾丝的边缘露了出来。

他跑不快的。少女——正确地来说应该是装成少女的少年明白这一点。  
但对方为什么偏偏就这样消失了？

牵着幼儿的母亲转过街角。他加快脚步走向停在路边的黑色轿车。透过车窗，能看见驾驶席上的人正靠着椅背静默地坐着。车内灯没有点亮，只有霓虹灯的光芒穿过车窗，洒在他的侧脸上。  
少年放慢了接近的步伐，他的内心有点踌躇。他见过看起来就很不好惹的暴力团成员，个个肌肉发达，眼神凶恶，纹身夸张得能激发人的眩晕症。跟这些人相比，轿车的司机装扮得体，姿势优雅，总而言之，不是对手。然而在恶劣的生存环境中培育出的野生直觉提醒少年：这个人并不好惹。  
他和轿车的距离不算近，但车主仿佛十分警觉，侧脸微微一动，下一秒便朝这边冷冷地望了过来。平心而论，他有着出众的相貌，如果换个时间和地点，自己或许不是不会对他下手……然而现在似乎不是接近他的好机会。

少年僵硬地贴近车窗。

“不好意思……”  
他巧妙地使用伪声，掩藏起自己的本音：  
“请问您刚刚有没有看见一个穿着黑色外套的男人？身高在一米八左右，行动比较……嗯，吃力？”  
话是这么说，不过他也没有奢望问到什么——即使真见到了那个人，能记住他的恐怕也寥寥无几。  
车主眼中的戒备神色慢慢退去，转开眼睛沉思片刻，以礼貌的口吻回答：“刚刚吗？好像是有个这样的人路过。”  
原本不抱希望的少年一怔，连忙急切地追问：  
“啊……您有没有看到他接下来去了哪里？”  
“他在这附近停下来，站了一会儿，”车主做了个挥手示意的动作，“接着应该是……向着那边走了。”  
“非常感谢！”  
少年向着车窗俯身鞠躬，接着便追逐着车主所指的方向奔跑而去。下一次有机会再见到这个人的话，一定要想办法搭讪……模模糊糊的念头在少年脑海中浮现。这个时候，他早已忘了数分钟前是如何被对方的气势所震慑住的事实。

 

“连怀疑也不怀疑吗？未免也太蠢了。”  
赤司向着渐渐消失的背影抛出不留情面的评价。

从后座传来断断续续的声音：“……你……魅力……相信……”

“被这种人追逐得如此狼狈，难道你不该自我反省一下吗，千寻？”  
倚靠在椅背上抱起双臂的赤司口气冷静地问，并未回头。他听到后座传来衣物与什么东西摩擦而发出的声响。

需要自我反省的人的身影正从后排座位上冉冉升起。  
黛从外套和毛毯组合成的保暖巢穴中挣扎而出。从刚才迟缓的动作来看，他看起来的确像少年所形容的那样行动吃力，连脸色也还保持着不正常的潮红。两腿之间的某个器官仍然保持着亢奋的状态，简直到了连本人都觉得可怜的地步。

“我是被暗算才会这样……我知道你想说什么。‘蠢到被暗算也是因为你过于没有防备’这种话是吧。”  
“你知道得还挺清楚嘛。”  
“谁知道一副可怜虫模样的小孩会那么诡计多端……”  
不服气地嘟哝着的黛在座位上努力坐直，因动作而发出“嘶——”的呼气声。车内照明灯重新亮起，赤司开始发动轿车。  
“去哪？”  
“能解决你问题的地方。”

 

车停下来时黛才渐渐苏醒。之前延续一路的温暖氛围提供了绝佳的助眠机会，他就在那种炽热而焦渴的感受折磨下莫名其妙地又睡了过去。他揉了揉眼睛，在不断涌进来的光线中拼凑出轿车对面的建筑的图像。  
然后重新坐起来。  
赤司循声回头道：“醒了？”

白色的草坪灯映亮半块绿地。而在绿地后面，是黛熟悉的公寓大楼。  
他不知道说些什么，只好伸出手把微微汗湿的刘海归拢一下。还以为对方会直接开到汽车旅馆之类的地方……不过算了。只要回到家里好好休息一晚，至少明天大概还可以……正常上班。  
他的视线继而与赤司相交。后者目光沉静如常，忽然出声道：“到前面来。”  
黛瞥了一眼空荡荡的副驾驶席，又瞥了眼赤司。他怀疑自己想多了。  
“不用送我，我自己会上去。”他说。  
“我没说要送你。坐到前面来，千寻。”  
“我——”  
“只是基于人道主义。最后还是只能回到家在深夜里用自己的手解决，听上去不是太可怜了吗。”

黛无声地倒吸了一口冷气。事实证明他还真没想多。  
就像迎合赤司的发言一样，挺起来的地方好像又开始胀痛，他下意识地拉过衣服盖在两腿之间。他接着在车内后视镜的狭窄平面上，看见赤司一闪而逝的嗤笑神色。

“别开玩笑……现在是在外面。”  
“如果千寻能忍住声音，不要大喊大叫就可以。”  
“随时都可能有人走过来。我可没有暴露自己的癖好。”

在这句话之后，赤司忽然陷入沉默。也许他也因为这句话开始重估这种做法的风险。不对，这种事情难道还要自己提醒才知道的吗……？座位上发出摩擦的声响——赤司从驾驶席上略微探出头来。他毫无顾忌地打量着黛，目光中带着一种极其罕见的、露骨的东西。

“你真的不想吗？”  
他最后只这么问了一句。

 

根据墨菲定律，当抹上果酱的面包片落地时，首先遭殃的一定是果酱那面。同理可证，如果要做什么必须掩人耳目的事情，那就有很大的可能被人撞破。  
草坪、墨菲、面包片。  
和充血挺立的性器相比，赤司的手指显得冰凉。这种冰凉反而更加刺激，特别是当手掌包住敏感的前端，小幅度的按揉滑动的时候。接着握住的手又重新摊开，向下滑动……他的左手手指上有一层薄茧，摩擦时的滋味更加深厚。黛闭上眼睛，回想他握着手术刀的样子，马上为此涌起罪恶感，而罪恶感又和快感相交织——然而赤司明明是右利手。他的左手是怎么回事——现在那层薄茧又开始在他最脆弱的部分上滑动。  
车内光线黯淡。黛并不能因此放松警惕，假如有人迎面走过来，又碰巧眼神很好地在窗外灯光的帮助下看到他们在干什么。那后续结果一定非常精彩。他再次感到赤司真是胆大包天。草坪、墨菲、面包片。  
“反应好像更敏感了。是我太久没抱你了吗。”  
“口气真大……在这种，地方，做……”黛努力调整呼吸的节奏，“要是能像你一样，完全没感觉，才……奇怪吧。”  
也许是灯光微弱的缘故，赤司的脸色看起来比平时更加柔和。他手上的动作没停，眨了眨眼睛。黛咬着下唇与他对视。  
赤司的身体忽然倾倒下来。

“那种东西我也有。”  
没头没脑的发言刚刚结束，赤司的吻就毫无预兆地落了下来。他在上面与黛唇齿缠绵，下面的手也一直持续着之前的动作。听到他“把腿抬起来”的指令时，黛下意识地照做，结果握住性器的手忽然松开，接着，有手指开始在两腿之间的入口处摩挲探索。

“等等……！”  
仅仅只有性器被玩弄也就算了，在这种情况下插入整个局面肯定更加无法收拾。  
黛狼狈地移动身体，想要尽量摆脱最悲惨的情况。他可不想以张开腿前列腺高潮的模样被路人看到——但是要完全用理智对抗情感未免太不现实，当整根手指真的插入的时候，身体比起拒绝更想要接受。  
赤司望着他，垂落下来的发丝擦过黛的侧脸。  
“比起安抚勃起的东西，好像填满下面更有效果。插到这里就满足了吗？还是这里？千寻的里面，都兴奋得收缩起来了。”  
另一只按在大腿根部上的手牢牢地压制住黛。

不知道是什么地方忽然传来了东西落地的声响。  
在那响声正传入耳中的瞬间——可能被发现的恐惧和被刺激到敏感点的恐惧一起让黛释放出来。

白色的液体随着身体的颤动飞溅，一部分顺着前方的内饰板慢慢滴落下来。察觉到赤司也注视着那个地方时，黛感到自己的身体仿佛又重新变热了。  
好在那只是错觉。他回过神来说了句“不好意思”，摸索出纸巾有点尴尬地把乳白色的浊液一一擦掉。赤司又靠回座位上，注视着他的动作，忽然笑了。黛一开始不解其意，接着才反应过来自己的下半身甚至还是赤裸状态。他努力维持无事的状态把纸巾揉成一团，把衣物重新穿好。

“……今天辛苦你了。”  
关上车门前，他犹豫片刻还是选择多嘴一句，向车内的赤司道谢。  
摇下车窗的赤司做了个奇怪的手势，好像是示意他靠近自己。莫名其妙的黛弯下腰来，想问他还有什么要说的——对方一把抓住他的衣领，强迫他踉踉跄跄地更加贴近车身，并不得不低下头接受这个粗暴的临别吻。

“我们明天见。”  
松开他后赤司这样说。他的笑容礼貌而温柔。

车开出去很远，黛还站在原地。在晚春的夜风中，只有嘴唇上残留的一点热意。

 

窗户将晚风隔绝于室外。从音响流泻出的乐曲声与人们的谈笑声交缠在一起。

叶山用叉子卷起意面，送入口中，吞下后道：“……赤司和黛前辈结束工作后就一起失踪了，永吉那家伙今天又正好有事，能代表研究所接受采访的就只有我了，真是对不住啦。”  
对面的女性访问者连忙低下头道：“这句话应该我说才是，下班后还这样麻烦您，实在是不好意思！”  
“没关系没关系。话说，你要是有问题想问赤司的话，可以在公众开放参观日那天到洛山研究所来，应该有机会与他本人见面细谈吧。”叶山善解人意地补充解释。

女生轻轻地“诶”了一声。  
“可以吗？”

“当然啊。往常也有过，嗯，粉丝？来过我们研究所。毕竟是我们研究所的王牌检视官~虽然干着这一行，却能有媲美艺人的关注度，赤司那家伙还真是不一般的厉害呢。”  
“是这样吗……赤司君作为检视官似乎与其他人有不同之处呢。譬如说，一般情况下，出身于警察系统的检视官，通常不是不会隶属于某个固定的研究所吗？”

叶山暂时把叉子放下来。

“就普遍情况而言是这样啦。”他耸耸肩回答道，“不过我们研究所……这种不符合既定体系的问题实在是有一大堆。”

闻声点头的女生继续翻阅着面前的资料。  
“那个……这位姓黛的法医，是前几年才来到洛山的吗？”

“是的。”  
想到什么的叶山盯着窗玻璃上自己的倒影，若有所思地说：“那是在……赤司来这里不久之后的事。”

 

02

电脑主机持续发出的微弱噪音中，夹杂着敲打键盘的劈啪声响。凝视着屏幕的黛眼睛有些干涩，他把写了半天的报告窗口最小化，接着点开另一个页面理直气壮地开始今天的晚间摸鱼。

然后火速又把报告窗口换了回来。

从半墙后面传来脚步声。隔着用以分隔的玻璃幕墙，赤司的声音遥遥传了过来。  
“我看到了。”

他人于是与声音同到。赤司一身不同于白日工作时的休闲装扮，左侧手臂夹着文件袋，右手持一罐冰咖啡。黛皱着眉头看那罐冰咖啡离自己的脸越来越近，猛地抬起手抓过来。  
“给我的？”  
“加班福利。”  
“真大方。”  
他伸出手指把拉环用力拉开，举起来凑近嘴唇喝了一口。冰冷的液体带着寒气进入口腔，让人忍不住一激灵变得清醒。他放下冰咖啡，对着屏幕上闪烁的光标呼出一口气。

站在一旁的赤司瞥了一眼电脑屏幕。  
“又切回来了？”  
“当然是为了应付你检查工作。报告已经完成了四分之三的部分，明天应该可以发给医科大那边。”  
“效率还不错。我可以容忍适当范围内的休闲活动，下次不用再伪装了。”  
“啊，那真是感谢您了。你那边怎么样？”

赤司把装着乱七八糟表格与检验报告的文件袋放到桌上。

“当然已经提早完成了。”  
果然厉害。黛用对方应该听不到的微弱音量嘟哝了一句。赤司的注意力于是从报告渐渐转移到黛本人。他蹙起眉头，从上方打量披着印有“洛山”字样的研究所制服外套的黛。敞开的外套在膝盖处摊开，露出下面的黑色蕾丝纹样。

“你又在穿什么？”  
他不客气地问。

不出他所料，黛抬起眼睛不冷不热地回答：“我没有必须报告每日穿着的义务吧。”

他们对视的时间约有一分钟的长度。黛最后没有让这对峙延伸到一分钟以外。他重新叹了口气，动作像是含有赌气成分一样把外套拉开。上身依旧是研究所的专属T恤，下身则换成了黑色内裤与丝袜，蕾丝花纹的吊袜带则将两者连接在一起。  
赤司凝视了那根吊袜带一会儿。接着他说：“你不热吗？”  
“这边的室内温度还好。”  
重新把外套裹上的黛一边随意地敲打键盘，一边随口回复赤司。  
“以前我就觉得，”站在椅子背后的赤司说，听声音仿佛心情还不错，“千寻对这件事的态度还真是自然。”  
“你会觉得每天定时吃午饭是一件不自然的事吗？对我来说，穿女装本身就是这样，甚至连自然不自然也不用考虑。”

肩膀忽然一沉，赤司毫无预警地靠在他肩上。即使不是第一次近距离亲密接触，从肩膀上传来的触觉还是让黛下意识地停下敲打键盘的手。  
造成他窘状的罪魁祸首对此毫无知觉，自顾自继续维持着亲昵的动作。

“上次追踪你的人是你的同好？”  
“……看得出他是男人吗。”  
“虽然他努力转换声音，不过还是很容易就能一眼识破。比起这种努力伪装女性的类型，你还真是我行我素。”  
“我们的情况也不完全一样……”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
“那种语气是怎么回事。都说了我只是受人之托照顾对方，之前只是见过几面连交流也没有。光看脸根本不知道实际上是这么恶劣的小孩……”  
“是吗。还以为你们已经进展到了身体交流的阶段。”

黛稍稍往后仰了仰头。

“别拿出一副丈夫盘查妻子是否出轨的口气啊。”他冷冷地回复。  
赤司冰凉的手抬起来按在他的嘴唇上。  
“用这样的比喻，会让我以为千寻迫不及待要履行妻子侍奉丈夫的义务。”

黛把身体转过去，以保证能用更加正常的姿势与赤司接吻。他们理性而温和地亲吻，气氛正与对话中的剑拔弩张相反。过一阵他们分开，互相看看对方，接着又开始唇齿相依，一直到黛单方面变得呼吸急促，接着忽然挣脱开来。  
“我的邮件没写完。”他不带情绪地说。  
赤司了然地点点头：“不想做的话也没关系。”  
“我没说不想做。虽然我现在是很想——”  
出口才觉得过分坦诚，然而发言已经在不经意间脱口而出，黛也只能生生卡在这里。

赤司怔住，反应过来后不禁一笑，笑里有非常轻微的促狭味道。

微窘的黛正色道：“但是要做的话……明天下午不是还有解剖工作？”

洛山研究所将每周三作为固定的解剖日期。多为警方的委托人事先与研究所协商解剖日期，并且给予部分与案情相关的协助。虽然法医被赋予参与侦查的权限，但放在具体事件下，多少有些微妙的变动。好在洛山有赤司检视官坐镇，无论是与对方沟通的过程，还是对现场的勘察，通常都要比他处方便些。

赤司点了点头，说是。  
黛反而有些不适应——赤司并不是会无视正事的类型，想来还轮不到自己提醒他。他老实地陈述了一遍自己的困惑。  
“啊，”赤司漫不经心地回答，“我之前只是在逗你而已。想做的话之后不是什么时候都可以吗？”  
刚刚积蓄的工作热情被他一句话打回原形，黛无力地靠在椅背上，心想自己到底要被这个人随意左右步调到什么时候。

注意到他情绪变化的赤司露出微笑，从背后抓住黛的手，像把玩摆件一样随便玩弄他的手指。  
“能保证工作效率的话现在做也可以。”  
“加上这种前缀让人完全提不起劲。”  
“那就快点完成。”  
“我知道啊。”

黛把手从赤司的手掌中完全抽离，咳嗽一声在椅子上坐直，双手重新放回键盘上，开始在脑海中做接下来报告内容的预演：“你不去休息吗？奔走一天也很累了。”  
“我的体力一向比千寻好得多。”  
黛漫无目的地敲下空格键，回过神来又选择删除。他头也不回地说：“别嘴硬了。就算是你，也总有疲劳过头的时候。”  
赤司扳过他的肩膀，强迫他看向自己。  
“‘不要逞强’这种话，不是应该由我来说吗？”  
在黛唇边浮起讥讽的微笑之前——检视官先生低下头，把今夜最后一个冰凉的吻贴在他的额头上。

 

“一个人最多能死几次？”  
“只有一次。”  
“超过一次的话是什么体验？”

黛把更衣柜的门关上，一边套上外套一边答道：“下次再有委托的时候你可以问问死者本人。”  
“真严格！”叶山咋舌道，“我就是开个玩笑。赤司啊，你以前见过这种情况没？”  
伸手将叠放的衣服归入更衣柜的赤司随之回答：“那要看按照什么来定义。”  
“话说今天的死者算不算同时经历三种死亡？”  
根武谷掐着手指算道：“电死、刺死还有窒息死……”  
“放到周刊杂志上，说不定能有效起到道德劝诫的目的哦。”叶山把需要用到的东西一样一样检查过去，最终满意地拉上背包拉链，“又和人家妻子偷情又对人家小孩下手的混蛋最终以这种悲惨的结局收场，作为头条新闻倒是挺有讨论度的。”  
“为了躲避回来的男主人爬到窗外的空调外机上，结果故障的外机漏电，因肢体麻痹而掉到楼下，又砸到载着杂物的单车胸口被刺穿——这死法太复杂了吧！”  
“现在的空调外机不是都会装在阳台上吗？即使想躲也总有其他死法等着，好像死神来了的剧情。”  
“那死神也够闲的了。”

黛瞥了眼赤司的神色。正在手机上回复什么消息的检视官侧脸看上去不太高兴。叶山和根武谷还在继续围绕案情展开讨论：  
“所以最终致死的原因还是电击咯？”  
“初步意见书给出的暂时结论是这个。那就是空调外机——”

赤司收起了手机。  
“现在还不能确定。必须要到现场实地勘察才能弄清楚。”  
“哈？你还在怀疑吗？”  
叶山随即把目光转向黛，后者移开眼睛，一板一眼地回答：“我同意检视官的意见。”  
“你们步调真是一致。”  
“不一致的话不就是自相残杀了吗？”  
“偶尔来次法医的顶上对决也不错啊。”

手机的振动声嗡嗡响起。看见屏幕上浮起的来电人姓名时，黛的表情稍稍有点扭曲，捕捉到他表情波动的赤司微微抬起头。  
收拾好的众人相继从更衣室出门.走在最后的赤司加快脚步越过黛，在与他擦身而过的同时。似笑非笑地扔下一句话：  
“不要把日常情绪带到工作里。”

落在后面的法医短暂地站在原地片刻。  
“……多谢指教。”

03  
从他们进门开始，女主人除了简单的招呼外就没有再开口。苍白的脸上重重的黑眼圈让她看起来更加憔悴，显然各种打击和压力都在这段时间接踵而至。年幼的女儿已经被送到了亲戚家暂住，问话时不用考虑孩子的心情，多少让人松了口气。女人在礼貌地端上茶水后就站在后面默不作声。

叶山与根武谷对照着警方留存的取证照片，确认客厅留下的痕迹。赤司和黛则走到阳台，在迎面而来的清风中探出头去，望向阳台下的空调外机。在那次事件后应该没人动过它，上面还残留着烧焦的黑色痕迹与长长的擦痕。

“奇怪……”  
眯起眼睛的赤司低声道。

“你觉得有问题？”  
专心望向外机的赤司闻言只是眨了眨眼。  
“我去看看。”  
他随口抛下这句话后忽然做了个类似于要翻越栏杆的动作——黛几乎是用尽了一年份的反应能力，才在意识到他要干什么的同时一把拽住他的左臂。  
“这里可没有防护网。”  
“我也不需要防护网。”  
“我让叶山把绳子拿过来——”

对方不悦地挣脱他的束缚，并送来冷冷的一瞥。  
“不是说了我用不着吗。”

就像是在以行动证明黛的担心是多余的一样，赤司接着撑住阳台的护栏，在后者紧皱眉头的注视下翻了出去。身后忽然传来一声惊叫，声音来自这家的女主人——她看起来好像是以为赤司跌落了下去。叶山和根武谷那边同样被惊动，一时间都从地上站起身来。  
“没事吧？”  
“怎么了？”

“告诉他们没事。”  
赤司的声音夹在风中破碎地传上来。

趴在栏杆上的黛只得遵命。他心有不甘地望着下面，内心涌起想要一起翻下去的冲动。赤司仿佛读出他的心声一样警戒地向上抬起头，扫视黛一眼后道：“这里可没有能让你也下来的空间。”  
微风穿过楼栋之间，赤司的头发也被一道吹动。踩在狭窄的立足之地上的他一手扶住空调外机，弓起背的身体则紧贴墙面。  
“至少把另一只手给我……！”  
“你只要看着就行了。”  
抛下这句话的赤司忽然慢慢放开扶住外机的那只手，接着放低身体重心，那一瞬间脚下忽然一滑的他猛地向前扑倒。  
疯狂而剧烈的心跳声在黛脑海中轰鸣起来。极度紧张之下到来的是近似于低血糖般的黑白体验，眼睛所见的画面就像是分格慢播——

一直到赤司重新以完全超出常人的力度与灵活性控制身体，接着再次贴近外墙站定。

……黛总算是从刚才的极限感觉中逃离出来。

赤司维持着这个极度危险的姿势，以单手掏出手机快速地拍摄下上面的划痕。接着他把手机收回衣兜内侧，渐渐挺直身体。  
黛的右臂越过栏杆，向下伸去。  
“快点上来！”  
话一出口的时候他自己都为其中的火药味吓了一大跳。赤司明显愣住，本能地要回复他什么，但他只是张了张嘴唇就又皱眉沉默。他冰凉的手抬起来，牢牢攥住黛的。

当赤司以同样轻盈的姿势落进屋内的时候，女主人再次发出了力度减弱的惊呼，这次或许更多地掺入了惊叹的成分。旁观的叶山和根武谷诚心诚意地鼓了鼓掌。  
赤司收起手臂的动作完美得像结束表演时的潇洒告别。黛侧过身，与他对视的时候，两个人的表情都有微妙的改变。

 

车停在路边，没关掉的汽车广播絮絮叨叨地报告路况。这个钟头的阳光去掉最盛时的咄咄逼人，渐渐温柔起来。光线洒在空空如也的前排座位上。  
经过对于男性食用甜点的简短讨论后，忽然因此而激起兴趣的根武谷与叶山最后选择暂时下车去某家店铺购买限定商品。关上车门前叶山最后一次探进车内问：“你们真的不需要？”  
“不用。”  
赤司和黛难得异口同声地回答。叶山吹了声口哨，把车门带上，兴致冲冲地踏着轻快的步子走了。

赤司靠在座位上闭目养神，看表情一副对周边毫不关心的神色，垂下来的睫毛制造出淡淡的阴影。黛在脑海中把回到研究所后要做的工作梳理一遍，走神到一半又自己清醒过来。  
原来还闭着眼睛沉浸放空的赤司正转过头看着他。  
回望过去的黛以眼神询问他“看什么”。

“以后不要这样。”  
盯着他的赤司缓慢地说，语气比起命令而言多少要柔软点。  
黛面无表情地保持对视，空闲的手则在同时把膝盖上的外套摊平。  
“……是。我以后不再大惊小怪影响你的发挥。”

猝不及防伸到黛面前的手臂让他下意识地向后仰去，而下一秒赤司已经按住他的肩膀把他重又拉向自己，将衣领的部位向下拽。光裸的皮肤直接接触到空气。接着，赤司意外亲密地贴近到他颈肩处，好像要给他一个吻。  
但是留下的却是刺痛。  
黛没有叫出声，只是忍耐着抽了口气，咬住下唇瞪着莫名其妙给他的锁骨留下半个牙印的赤司。赤司伏在自己刚刚制造的血痕前，也抬起头来看黛，眼神照例和平常无异。  
他只是有一丝得意地笑。

“久等了久等了！”  
拎着袋子杀回来的二人一边打着招呼一边回到座位上。发动汽车的间隙，叶山给后座的他们递去几包分装的零食。赤司态度自如地接过并道谢。他那礼貌地将其转交给黛的样子，自然得仿佛刚才什么都没发生过。  
黛抬起手臂撕开外包装的时候，因动作而受到牵引的锁骨上传来隐约的痛感。在零食被送入口中的那个瞬间，这种痛感，仿佛也开始错误地甜蜜起来。

 

随身携带的印章在最终向警方出具的正式鉴定文书上印了下去。黛最后一遍扫视文书的内容后，把文件转交给在一旁等候的叶山。环顾办公室一周未见到对方踪影的黛，习惯性地向叶山询问：  
“赤司呢？”  
“好像还在休息室打电话。可能是和警察那边具体交待案情。”  
“这样吗。”  
“说起来，最后的致死责任也要重新认定了。”叶山抖了抖手上的鉴定文书，“如果是在室内触电再被抛下楼，那就和自己慌忙逃跑被电死完全不一样啦。”  
“跟我们没关系了。”黛把一次性口罩摘了下来，“那之后是法官与检察官的事情。”  
“你们之前也是对电击究竟发生在哪有怀疑？”  
快速滑动手机屏幕的黛嗯了一声。  
“差不多。”  
“不过为了确认证据特地一声不吭地跳下去，还真让人吃惊啊。”

黛暂时抬起头。

“你说赤司？”  
“是啊。”叶山长长地打了个哈欠，“真是让人料想不到。”  
“……嗯。不是仰仗高明的身体素质与日常训练，估计也办不到。”  
叶山笑了起来，顺便抬起手腕看了看手表。  
“是啊——哦，到时间啦。我先过去和对方接洽了，拜拜！”  
抓着鉴定文书的叶山快速地跑动着穿越整个办公室，向另一侧的出口奔去。黛收起手机，呼了口气；他也要去赴与某人的约会了。

 

“那孩子会做出这种事情来，我也没有预料到……实在抱歉。”  
“不用道歉，这件事不能怪你，毕竟你又不是他的监护人。看他平时的表现，会做出这种举动谁也想不到。”  
“啊……因为那孩子每次到店里来的样子，看着多多少少让人有些可怜。”  
“可怜吗……是有一点。”  
忽然有人哧的一声笑了起来。

“虽然脑子不太好用，不过我看他身体还挺健壮的。千寻的体力不见得有对方好吧。”

“……为什么拖我出来比较？”  
陷在沙发里的黛扭头看向站在一旁的赤司，忍不住冷声道：“况且我们是在谈私事，检视官先生就不打算避让一下么。”  
有规律的噪音在赤司的手边持续奏响。他把最后一叠文件放入碎纸机中，背着身回答：“我是在工作。你也可以换一个谈论私事的地点。”  
“所以说为什么碎纸机会放在休息室里？”  
“去问根武谷，这是他上次大扫除的成果。顺带一提，你以后不要把发带乱放，这让他一度以为我们研究所的团队活动扩展出了女仆咖啡厅项目。”  
“搞什么……”

翘起二郎腿的实渕愉快地笑了起来：“你们感情不是还不错吗？”  
黛露出“何以见得”的表情，在碎纸机的运作声音中下意识地动了动腰。  
实渕向着赤司的方向笑道：“小征有机会的话也来店里坐坐吧。有可爱的‘女孩子’哦。”  
“如果是上次遇到的那种危险分子还是算了。”  
“也是，”实渕以手抚颊，“也有可能遇到麻烦的呀。”  
“你的立场还真容易变动。”黛低声吐槽道。  
“什么？”没听清的实渕连忙询问。  
“没什么……我是说没想到你们两个居然认识。”

实渕是“sweetie~甘甜之爱~”女装男子主题咖啡馆的主人。虽然他开的是这种店，不过奇妙的是本人倒并没有女装的爱好。同类的店细数下来也并不少，但在小圈子中，最有人气的还是实渕的咖啡馆，这极大程度上要归功于主人的善解人意。有许多具有相同爱好与苦恼的男性聚集而来，向他倾诉与求助。

“我们的初次相识吗？那是在之前的某次事件里……当时受到了小征的不少关照。”  
赤司没有接话。他沉默的背影仍然站在柜台前面。  
回忆旧事的实渕目光渐渐飘忽起来，也一反常态地收起了笑容。察觉气氛不对的黛明智地默默旁听而不去追问。回过神的实渕摇了摇头。  
“好像又说到了无关的地方，暂且不去提他了。刚才说到哪了？……那孩子后来跑来找过我，他也知道自己做得不对，说如果有机会的话想要当面向你道歉。”  
“我不是有意和他计较。不过如果他的年龄再大一点，这就不是凭道歉可以揭过的问题了。”  
实渕叹了口气。  
“我也知道。所以我并没有劝前辈接受的意思。”

碎纸机不知道什么时候重归安静。赤司转过身来，看了看沙发上的两个对话者。  
“玲央，”他的目光最终落到了实渕身上，“你好像没有告诉过我——你的店位置在哪。”

 

04

离演出正式开始还有十五分钟。黄色的灯光亮着，舞台上低垂的帷幕前间或有工作人员在走动。台下的观众席不时传来兴奋或好奇的窃窃私语。  
黛拉了拉衬衫的领子。掩藏在白色衣领下的同色皮质choker紧紧贴着略微汗湿的皮肤。当初和他一起选定choker的人坐在邻座，正悠闲地翻阅场刊。黛盯着面前的舞台，慢慢开口：

“对实渕说那句话是什么意思。”  
“你说哪句？”  
依然在翻阅手册的赤司头也不抬地问。  
“说要去他店里那句。你不是一向对这些不感兴趣？”  
赤司哗啦一声翻过下一页。  
“有问题吗。”他不甚在意地问。  
“这样会让我有种你要给我解围的错觉。”  
悬在半空中翻动书页的手臂忽然停下了。赤司朝黛看了过来。  
他很快笑了，眼角微微眯起来，好像平常的灰暗中，忽然透出一丝风和日丽。

“我允许你保留这么想的权利。”

他的目光接下来滑下去专心去看场刊。

演出开始的时间很快便到。全场的灯光熄灭，大幕骤然拉开，美而璀璨的布景展现在观众面前，优雅的旋律如泣如诉，盘桓于剧场之内。人人都聚精会神去看台上的演员，服装华丽，举止端庄。  
怀有心事的黛借着余光去看赤司。作为观众而言，对方显然比他敬业得多，凝视舞台的神色专注非常。他端正秀丽的容貌被舞台倾泻的光芒笼罩，侧脸的起伏轮廓因柔光而格外温和。这让他有种奇怪的感觉，好像灯光、音乐与布景，并不只是单单为舞台上的演员而设。  
他能确保自己的注视不至于露骨，但赤司的警戒心远超他的想象。后者像注意到黛一样侧过头，目光在半空中打转，然后慢慢放到黛的身上。  
赤司忽而微微闭上左眼再慢慢睁开。

 

“今天的演出怎么样？”  
“还可以。”  
“千寻没认真看吧。”  
赤司一边这样轻声说，一边以插入沾有润滑剂的手指，开始扩张工作。  
仰面躺在床上的黛左臂抬起来，恰好遮住脸的上半部分。手臂压在choker上，在这种一丝不挂的状态下，饰物的存在反而体现出格外色情的意味。  
“这也在你的关心范围内啊。还要考察详细的观后心得么。”  
“要是不喜欢就不用看了。”

黛把手臂移开，有意去看赤司说话时的表情。  
“……也不必觉得我是在特意配合你吧。”

随着手指不断进出，润滑剂与体液纠缠在一起，渐渐制造出“咕啾咕啾”的下流声音。赤司注视着湿润的入口，又新加入一根手指，轻声道：“的确是很配合。”  
重新放回的手臂没有阻止黛的呜咽声出口，随着手指增加到三根，他条件反射地向上挺了挺腰，等待从后穴传来的感觉稍稍平复，喘息着说：“……可以了。”  
他的两条腿于是被一直掰到胸前再按住。黛眯起眼睛，注视着把安全套放在嘴唇前的赤司用牙齿撕开包装袋。他不是第一次看到这幅光景，但是每次的煽情效果都有增无减。  
赤司用手扶住已经完全勃起的坚硬性器，磨蹭几下后对准入口，猛地顶入。从黛口中自然而然发出的呻吟声分不清是痛苦还是快乐。他闭上眼睛。俯身下来的赤司手指捉住白色choker，另一面则大力顶弄，因为颈饰被拉扯而传来的不适陪衬着被不断插入的满足感，奇怪而和谐的快感充斥全身。  
他们中间换过两种姿势。一半是黛有意配合，一半是随其摆布。已经无比熟悉的身体习惯于寻找最契合的方式。跪在床上的双腿不断颤抖，每当支撑不住的身体要倒下去，身后的男人就强硬地拉住黛的腰重新冲撞进来。处于这阵焦躁的愉悦中的某个瞬间——从黛身体内部传来怪异的感觉，他终于在用尽力气的同时跌坐下来。  
赤司暂时停住动作，然后慢慢把性器从后穴抽了出来。  
黛反应过来刚才到底发生了什么——安全套破掉了。他垂下头喘着气，偶尔有汗水顺着刘海滴落下来，心中暗道尴尬。  
赤司放在他腰上的手动了动，示意黛重新恢复刚才的跪姿。他低声说：“放松。”接着把手指重新插进去，试探着向里深入，一直到触到还残留在肠道里面的东西。但他好像并不急于取出，而是以手指若有似无地挑逗敏感的内壁。刚刚做到一半又开始接受这种持续的刺激，就算黛希望自己的身体能争气一点，但还是禁不住摇动起腰部。

“不拿出来也没关系吧。”  
赤司用带着笑意的声音说。  
虽然知道赤司并不是真要如此，听到这句话时黛还是绷紧了身体。  
“……别开玩笑。”  
“不试试吗？”  
“不要太过分——”

遗落在里面的东西被取出似乎只要一瞬间的功夫，而黛还来不及多体验片刻轻松的感觉，就又被抓住腰重新拖入快感的漩涡。他隐隐约约地听见赤司说：“好像变紧了。真的被吓到了么。”话语的尾音里还留存着好笑的意味，然而他已经失去了反驳的力气。  
去掉一层屏障之后，黏膜的直接接触放大了感官刺激，被压在墙边插入的黛断断续续地道：“拔、拔出来……不要射在……”  
“射在哪？”  
“里面……”  
赤司贴近他的耳际悄声说：“这不是你能决定的。”

他果然没有虚张声势。在黛体力即将耗尽之时性事终于结束，努力翻动身体的时候，酸软的后穴中有东西开始向外流出。他本能地希望可以由自己来处理这个局面，然而看赤司的举动，他的打算注定要落空。经过在浴室一番与其说是事后清理更像二次开拓的身体接触后，再次被带回卧室的黛几乎是在刚倒下去的瞬间就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

 

再醒来的时候是早上九点。打开手机看到时间的黛先是一惊，继而想到今天是休息日，不用上班。他为这种条件反射般的恐慌发出叹息。  
身边的位置空空如也，大概赤司早就已经起床。房间里还残留着昨晚的那股气息。黛起身打开窗，新鲜空气涌进的同时，也使得大脑更加清醒。  
他重新坐回去开始浏览手机网页。咚、咚、咚，敲门声忽然响起，节奏规律，力度适中。  
黛生出一种不好的预感。

他听见门外的人用客气的口吻问候道：“黛前辈。起来了吗？”

 

今天论坛在关心的主题似乎是“最近你遇到最尴尬的事。”  
底下的回复大概是告白告错，结婚婚毁。骂人被怼，打架先跪。  
根本不是这样。黛想。  
最尴尬的事情明明是——你和你的床伴度过愉快的一夜之后，有部分几率，要在第二天早上和他的第二人格见面打招呼。  
不对。仔细一想实际上床伴才是第二人格，要打招呼的是第一人格。  
在他过往的成长经历中，好像还没干过因为题太难而拒绝答卷这件事。所以即使是今天也不行。

于是黛又重新叹了口气，提高声音回答道：“起来了。”

 

“以后不用麻烦了。我去外面吃也可以。”  
“只是已经有的材料，而且我也想吃，并不是特意准备的，请前辈不用担心。”

黛僵硬地吞下味道还不错的吐司。  
他有一个憋了太久的心愿，那就是想当面询问赤司——作为“哥哥”的那个——对这种局面的看法。不过至今也未曾实现。顺带一提，兄弟的称呼会实际应用于他的现实生活当中。  
餐桌对面，赤司优雅地咀嚼着盘中的食物，他端庄守礼的姿态实在与“尴尬”一词无关。  
也许他内心也在疯狂吐槽只是不曾以表情输出？  
偷看对方神色的黛在心中暗暗地想。他从没有和赤司——作为“弟弟”的那个——谈论过相关问题，因为实在有点奇怪，而对方也同样从未提起。也许他们兄弟之间会讨论，不过那已经远远超出了黛的想象力可控范围。

“多谢款待。”  
匆匆结束早餐的黛低下头道谢。  
“不客气。”  
赤司也有礼貌地低头应和。  
“有需要的话，我可以开车送前辈回家。”  
“不用了。从这边到车站很近。”  
“那至少让我送前辈到楼下吧。”  
轻轻拉开椅子站起来的赤司，语气温和笃定，并无更改的可能。

从电梯出来，他们并肩穿过一楼的大厅。这段短暂的时间伴随他们的永远是沉默。步出大门之前，赤司暂时停下脚步，客气地与他告别。黛也说了声再见，然后就头也不回地离开。

“哥哥”的态度还真是亲切啊……他模模糊糊地想。  
换而言之——这实际上不也正是，某种意义上的冷淡吗。


End file.
